


Partners in Crime

by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp



Series: Star Wars Drabbles - Ultimate Drabble Challenge IX [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Banter, Corran and Mirax are a menace, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp
Summary: Mirax and Corran are a horrible, awful, unholy (wonderful) influence on each other.
Relationships: Corran Horn/Mirax Terrik
Series: Star Wars Drabbles - Ultimate Drabble Challenge IX [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ultimate Drabble Challenge IX (Jedi Council Forums Fan Fiction)
> 
> Starting around 6/7 ABY and going to 20-something ABY, Legends, can somewhat fit into canon (though I didn't research that much and I'm envisioning it in some happy AU-verse as you get later into canon)
> 
> A/N: Kudos to WarmNyota_SweetAyesha for her Mini Challenge, Legends Couples Whose Journey Begs to Be Written. I got the prompt for Corran/Mirax, and I am writing another, somewhat longer story for it that may someday see the light of day. But that also sparked the idea for this drabble set, so thanks Ny! :)
> 
> Lots of inspiration credit also to the current "Things You Said" challenge running in the OTP thread here: https://boards.theforce.net/threads/♡-the-otp-pairing-thread-♡-challenge-15-posted-things-you-said-4-26-p-54-1327.50033896/page-54#post-56613709. I didn't pick one of the exact prompts; mine is more along the lines of "Things You Said When We Were Making Trouble".

6\. Raid

“Horn, this isn’t the mess hall.”

“Well, no. We worked through dinnertime. Buuuuuut… there are fresh sweesonberry rolls.”

“Wait. Are we _breaking into the kitchens_?”

“Ssh, BR-01L will hear. Okay, let’s split these.”

“If we get caught, I will leave you holding the bags of baked goods.”

“Yeah. Stang -- _go_!”

“They lost us.”

“Back to reports.”

“What. Was. That.”

“Dulcinea. Culinary artist. Thisspiasian bigger than a Vendaxan cobra.”

“You rob her kitchen regularly?”

“Not _always_ me.”

“Rogue Squadron quality time. I can’t decide if that’s sweet or obnoxious. Does Wedge know you’re all miscreants?”

“Mostly.”

“Tssk. And now you and I, partners in crime!”

“Eat your pastry, Terrik.”

**7\. Pirate**

“Excuse you. Just because of my father’s career, I’m the one who has to play pirate? I don’t think so. Your squadron, your plan, your charade.”

“Okay, okay. But I’m not wearing the hat.”

“Oh yes you are.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“It’s tacky.”

“Someone should have thought of that.”

“ _Fine_. Did you just take a holo? I can’t believe you.”

“What holo? I’m checking my ‘besh messages.”

“Ta-da! How’s my look, Terrik?”

“Oh dear Force.”

“It’s distinguished and intimidating!”

“Nope.”

“Can’t please everyone. Okay, let’s review our plan for after we capture that supply ship.”

“Right now, the only plan is whatever we have to do to make your terrible fake goatee stop.”

**8\. Smuggle**

“How did you manage to sneak that into the medcenter without squashing it?”

“It’s a gift. Also a life skill.”

“Not your usual smuggled goods.”

“Physics and psychology are still physics and psychology.”

“Have you got a jakrab hidden away too?”

“You never know.”

“This is amazing! I haven’t had stonefruit milhojas since Klotho’s back in Coronet -- it’s just the same.”

“The Diktat got on her back about something. She’s got a hover-diner here on Chandrila.”

“You might be an actual sorcerer.”

“But I only use my powers for good. Or bribery.”

“So I seem bribable?”

“Just kiss the bringer of contraband edibles, Corran.”

“You don’t actually have to bring pastry for that. Not that I’m complaining.”

**9\. Maraud**

“Exit four Empire Reborn dirtbags in a tracered Thalassian barge, pursued by Force illusions.”

“I can’t believe they’re falling for this. We just passed headless orbaksman Borsk Fey’lya.”

“Sometimes with complicated imagery, my subconscious fills in the blanks. People are more focused on the whole band of Sanyassans with torches than the details, anyway.”

“I’ll remember that while preparing my father’s defense against charges of raiding Lady Twerpe-Tagge’s country house sweatshop in a scary clown costume.”

“Noted. Are the kids alright?”

“Yeah. Buzzing a lot. I think they’re just excited to leave this dump. We’re all outside the perimeter. Are you?”

“Yes, why -- Mirax!”

“They’ll never prove it wasn’t bad wiring.”

“The place _was_ a firetrap.”

**10\. Steal**

“ _Corran_? I almost stunned you! Why are you sneaking around with… a crate of compressed packing material? Corran Horn, are you the thief who’s been making off with my shipping groundnuts?”

“It’s a long story?”

“Explanation.”

“Ganner Rhysode is terrible.”

“And?”

“An A-wing full of decompressed Force ghost poo might not improve his attitude, but it will mine.”

“Something something, revenge is not the Jedi way...”

“He told Valin he’ll always be a failure because he can’t float rocks.”

“He said _what_? We should handle this like adults and have a talk with Rhysode. If this happens again, we will. For now, though, may I interest you in this crate of squonkbladder pods? Shipping groundnuts are the weak-spice option.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes** :
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sweesonberry_roll
> 
> BR-01L and Dulcinea are OC’s, since I can’t recall or find who was in charge of food on the _Home One_. And I’m sure the total staff there is more than just them!
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Thisspiasian/Legends -- think snake mermaids.
> 
> Vendaxan cobra (fanon) - very large poisonous snake species from Vendaxa (https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vendaxa/Legends)
> 
> ‘Besh messages (fanon) - if there’s a name for text-based messages in Star Wars, I don’t remember it. ;)
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jakrab/Legends
> 
> Stonefruit milhojas (fanon) - researching this story led to browsing pastries of the world, which led to this recipe: https://www.quericavida.com/recipes/peach-and-almond-milhojas/4236edcc-8580-450c-8c99-94defbd0efd9 TL;DR, milhojas is a kind of layered pastry that is made in many (mostly Spanish-speaking) countries worldwide. (Wikipedia:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milhoja) Never tried it, but it sounds truly decadent! Stonefruit is a general term for many kinds of fruit, including peaches. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drupe)
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Diktat
> 
> Klotho is named after one of the Fates from Greek mythology. https://www.behindthename.com/name/klotho
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Empire_Reborn - Empire 5 or 6, The Emperor’s New Boogaloo Was Already Taken. Known for slave trading alien species as their source of income; most of them were caught after the whole Crystal Star… thing (https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/The_Crystal_Star) but I’ve assumed there were a few that scattered.
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Thalassian_luxury_space_barge
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Orbak
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Borsk_Fey'lya
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sanyassan
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sanyassan_Marauders
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Booster_Terrik - Mirax's dad, ex-pirate, what's not to love.
> 
> Lady Twerpe-Tagge (OC, I guess :p ) - one of the Empire Reborn stragglers, somehow vaguely related to these guys: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/House_of_Tagge
> 
> Further into headcanon territory, the buzzing kids are of various insectoid species that were enslaved to make embroidery that Twerpe-Tagge was selling on GalacticEtsy or something of that nature. Inspired by the presence of Grake (https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Grake) on Hethrir’s ship, and I've long fanon-ed that the insect-like students in the YJK class (I think it was) were her kids. So here they are in vague reference form! :)
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Groundnut_oil
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ganner_Rhysode
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Valin_Horn - short story is that he's Mirax and Corran's kid and adorable. :)
> 
> Squonkbladder pods (fanon) - stinky air-filled bladder-like pods from a swamp-dwelling plant. They can expand in dark spaces and then burst into liquid and dissipate if they come into contact with light, making a lot of unpleasant noises and smells in the process. Named after the squonk, a not-entirely-serious lumber folklore creature from the late 1800’s or so. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squonk)


End file.
